


Pokémon Odyssey

by r3tro



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3tro/pseuds/r3tro
Summary: Ash begins his journey. A mysterious girl appears. In the rewrite of the Pokémon Anime, Pokémon Odyssey, I will twist the Pokémon into a new story with all new characters and returning ones. This story is still in development and will, hopefully, have weekly updates.Note: This is a Pokémon Anime rewrite, featuring multiple main characters. Main anime events may be missed and official characters scrapped. This is a rewrite and is for fun, do not expect regular updates. Japanese honorifics may be used due to these regions being based off of Japan.Some Fakemon or fan-made Mega Evolutions may appear!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1 | Kanto | I choose you! | POV: Ash

I'm Ash, Ash Ketchum. I'm a thirteen-year-old boy from Pallet Town, Kanto! My mom is from Hoenn, living there until she was eight! I don't know my dad though, she said he was from Johto and got pregnant with me when she was on vacation there. She and him went on a few more dates, she said he was a trainer, too! When they moved in together, Dad had to leave for some reason and never came back... Anyway, today is my thirteenth birthday and Pokémon Starter Day! Me and my friends, Gary and Marina, are getting our starters today! I can't decide what starter I want, Bulbasaur is cool, but so are Charmander and Squirtle! I'm so excited!

* * *

I stood in a field, three Pokémon around me, Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. I only had six Poké Balls. I chased after them with all of my might and speed. I kept throwing Poké Balls but they wouldn't stay inside. "COME BACK HERE," I yelled, my voice cracking (thanks, puberty). Something soon flooded my ears, like an alarm clock. My last Poké Ball was ringing...? I decided to throw it at the Bulbasaur one last time, before hearing a _Thunk!_ noise. Though that didn’t wake me up, I just thought the ball dropped. Everything went blank after that, then I heard my mom yelling.

  
  


“Ash Ketchum, wake up!”

I jot up awake, "AH!" I yelled, noticing I was standing on my bed, my alarm block broken on my bedroom ground. Everything was fuzzy, but I soon figured out my dream affected what was happening in real life. I covered my mouth in shock and my eyes went wide. Mom caught the alarm clock I threw in her direction.

"Ash Ketchum, what is happening up here!?" She yelled, looking at the alarm clock and then at me, "You're still in your pajamas? You're ten minutes late! Get going, or else you won't get a Pokémon!” She placed my alarm clock back in place. Wait... It's already 10:10... Shit, I need to get going!

I didn't take time to get dressed up or eat breakfast, I was late! I didn't even slip on my sandals. "Bye, Mimey, bye Mom!" I ran out of my house and ran towards Professor Oak's lab.

Professor Oak is my rival's grandpa! Gary and I used to be close friends, we went to movies and hung out together. One day everything fell apart between us, we soon became rivals who despise each other. I hate him with a passion, I _will_ beat him! Marina, on the other hand, is really nice! She is like a big sister to me, despite her being born only about a month before me! She is really gentle with Pokémon and loves to surf. She wants to be a professional swimmer when she grows up, and I'll support her all the way! My own dream is to prove my strength to Gary! I want to defeat him and show him I’m stronger than him. Other than that, I want to become a Pokémon Master!

Continuing my run to the lab, I tripped and fell on rocks a few times, my bare feet hurting. I've never had a Pokémon before, so Mimey is the closest thing I have had to taking care of a Pokémon, even though my Mom is its trainer. Pallet Town doesn't have many Pokémon, which makes me really sad. I haven't interacted with many Pokémon before, despite my love for them. I only watch battles on my TV, watching battles and studying them. It’s sort of like preparing myself in advance!

I finally got to the lab, seeing Professor Oak watering his outside plants. "I'm here, Professor!"

"Oh," the old man in the white lab coat looked at me, "Ash?" 

"I'm so sorry I'm late," I said, panting and catching my breath, my hands on my knees. "Can I get a starter still?"

The Professor chuckled, "Why, yes, of course, Ash! Follow me."

I looked back up, my eyes probably sparkled. I had a wide, open smile. "YES!" I jumped in the air multiple times out of obvious joy and began to follow him into his lab. We were greeted by his aides then proceeded to walk up steps. "I don't know which one to choose! Maybe Bulbasaur?"

Professor Oak sighed, "Marina is up there right now, she decided on Bulbasaur, she wanted to talk and form a bond early with her Pokémon. She's still deciding on a nickname!" Oak chuckled.

I frowned, "Aw man... What about Squirtle?" I inquired.

"We will see! Gary might ask for a secondary starter, though, Squirtle seems like his likely choice." He gave me a gentle smile.

"Gary and Marina are still up there? That's good! I still have a chance!" I got a bit too excited that I ran in front of Professor Oak and got to the starter room. That's where I saw Gary and Marina put their chosen Pokémon into Poké Balls, one last Poké Ball sitting on an orange pillow, obviously Charmander! Oh man, I heard Charmander's final evolution is really strong, too. I'm so nervous and excited!

Gary snickered at me, "Looks like you get the last choice, Ash!"

Marina punched him in the shoulder, "Screw off, Gary!" She glared at him.

"Ow! Yeesh, okay Mari!" he grit his teeth and then smugly smiled at me. "Looks like you'll have to get the bottom of the barrel!"

Gary got me angry, why would someone refer to a Pokémon as weak in such a crude matter? All Pokémon have their individual strengths and weaknesses, so there’s no reason to be so mean to creatures that help our world every day. My mouth scrunched together and I sighed. Maybe my sigh is magic because what happened as I sighed was unexpected. The power turned off and I heard someone open the window from the other room. The blinds and curtains were closed in the room we were in. I looked at the Charmander disappear in a single swipe and return of a Poké Ball. It was a girl’s voice that told Charmander to return, snickering right after stealing the Charmander. I ran towards her voice, barely seeing her pointy hair, but then she disappeared. I yelled, I yelled loud, running to the other room, running up the stairs, but its door slammed into my face. The power turned back on, finally, but I was in so much despair. 

I looked around, to see if there was any sign of the girl in the room, or to see if I was still asleep. I wasn’t asleep, I opened the door and peeked into the room, seeing an open window, but no girl. No Charmander. Only an open window. Fuck. I closed the window after looking out of it, but I couldn’t see anyone. I left the room, leaving the door open. I felt so empty and tired, it was all so unfair. Why me?  
  
I arrived downstairs, seeing the three people in the lab look at me. “I won’t be getting a starter, will I?” I sighed, this time the power didn’t go out. 

Gary snickered, “Maybe you should’ve acted faster, you idiot!” Marina punched him in the shoulder.

"Now now, Gary. Who says I don't have any secondary starters, hm? And this truly is a regrettable incident. I should’ve left the curtains open so we could see the culprit... But we can’t do anything now. I have one more starter left, Ash." Professor Oak looked at me and smiled. "Oh, Pichu! Come on out!" We waited for about a minute, nothing happened. Professor Oak took out a Poké Ball and yelled, "Return, Pichu!" From a different room, a Pokémon was sucked into the Poké Ball and then released again. "This, Ash, is Pichu!" He gestured toward the small, yellow Pokémon.

I got on my knees, "Hello there, I'm Ash, Pichu!" I gave a big, wide smile, to look friendly, of course!

Gary scoffed in the background, Marina hitting him once again.

The Pichu looked at me with curiosity. Its cheeks sparked with electricity, a thing that I wasn’t used to.

“What a cute lil’ Pokémon!” I picked it up and smiled at it, I tried to hug it. A sudden painful jolt, multiple jolts, went through my body. The Pichu electrocuted me! I dropped the Pichu, and I could feel that my hair was sticking up. My eyes and mouth were open wide. I coughed and saw smoke escape my mouth. I shook off all of the electricity-induced soot and looked at the Pichu. It scurried away toward the bottom of the stairs. “Hey!” I groaned as I walked towards it, but the Pichu simply leapt onto each step, blew me a raspberry, and left for the small room.

Professor Oak sighed, “I’m so sorry, Ash. Pichu is a rebellious one, it doesn’t like humans all that much. It’s very reluctant, lazy I’d say!” Professor Oak grumbled. He then handed me Pichu’s ball and went to the upstairs room. He forced Pichu back out and handed it to me. “Pichu, be nice,” Oak told it.

The Pichu sighed, it looked grumpy, but that didn’t deter me! 

“Pichu, you may not like me now, but we’re going to be best friends, ‘kay?” I gave it a cheery smile.

“You really think you’re going to be friends with _that_? It doesn’t seem interested at all, I’d give up on being a trainer. You’ll get nowhere with a Pokémon like that!” Gary insulted Pichu.

Pichu took offense to that, getting angry and electrocuting me again. I shook it off again thanks to Pichu’s weaker powers. I coughed and turned to Gary, “We’ll show you! Pichu and I will defeat you, Gary!” My voice was filled with anger. Pichu blew a raspberry at Gary. At least we both had a common enemy.

Marina sPoké up, “You two, now’s not the time to argue. You just got new partners and a Pokémon was Pokénapped!” She gave us both a disapproving look. She cleared her throat and crossed her arms.

“Ah, yes,” the professor started, scratching his head, “the Charmander that was kidnapped won’t be able to be found. The person who stole it… the Charmander now belongs to the thief. But, perhaps, you will find them on your way to Viridian City. I will give you all 5 Poké Balls, but before that happens, I have something to give all of you!”

“Huh?” we all asked in unison.

“A PokéDex! My delivery came early for once, three for all of you. It can scan Pokémon and give you information on them!” He told us as we all received PokéDexes. “They have a voice function too!” He then gave us our six Poké Balls, which I stuffed in my pockets. 

I looked at myself and my clothes. My face went hot and I chuckled, “Oops! Hehe.” Marina giggled and Gary rolled his eyes. Though, Pichu didn’t find it amusing. 

Oak sent us out of his lab and I walked back home, but there was a problem. Pichu wouldn’t get into its Poké Ball! I tried to return it, but it wouldn’t cooperate! “Pichu… come on! Just get into the ball…” I frowned.

Pichu crossed its stubs and turned away in a sassy-childlike manner. “Pi!” it seemed to dislike its Poké Ball. 

“You don’t like your Poké Ball huh… Then follow me, Pichu!” I smiled, thinking that it would follow me. It did not. I turned around to see it still standing there, turned away. “Pichu!” I groaned, calling out to it.

“Chu-pi!” I turned around towards me.

I responded grudgingly, “Do you want me to carry you!?” 

The Pichu nodded, so I complied. I picked it up and set it on my hat. Why did I have to choose this one? I could’ve waited! But Gary… Ugh, nevermind that. I huffed loudly and marched forward toward my house with Pichu on my head, avoiding rocks and pebbles. 

I finally reached my house. I opened the door to see Mom and Mimey sharing some invisible tea. 

“Oh, Ash! I see you got a starter Pokémon, isn’t it adorable?” Mom gave us both a smile.

Mimey looked happy to see me and Pichu, “Mime mime!”

I gave a forced smile, “Yep, it’s a Pichu! The last starter was stolen right before our eyes…” I frowned, realizing I’d be stuck with a bum. But maybe it didn’t trust me! I needed to earn its trust, why didn’t I think of that earlier!? “It is adorable, isn’t it?”

“Stolen? Oh my, how did you not catch the culprit?”

“They were really fast, I don’t know how. Tricky, too, I couldn’t see them outside of the window…” 

“Well, you have a partner now! Why don’t you get dressed and I’ll get your bag packed!” She smiled, but I could see she was a bit saddened to see me leave.

I ran upstairs, leaving Pichu downstairs to talk to Mimey, which I doubt it’d do. Once I reached my room, I slipped on my clothes. My clothes were mainly red and white, with a little green and black. My shorts were a blue color, and my sneakers were black with yellow stripes and blue strings. I had a red and white jacket with a black shirt under it. My hat was red and white too, with a little black and green. I walked back downstairs. 

“Your bag is ready!” My mom smiled, putting the bag on the table. A white and black bag with a single brown strap. The middle of the strap was a circular piece of shiny metal. I slipped in on and put Pichu back on my head, who was talking to Mimey, but didn’t seem to like me. My mom gave me a big hug, I could hear her swallow a sob. “We’re going to miss you, Ash!” She gave me a kiss on the forehead. “Stay safe and call me once you get to the first Pokémon Center. I packed spare clothes, food, a potion, and some money for you! I love you.” She gave me one last smile.

“I love you too, Mom.” I gave a smile too. “You stay safe too, okay?”

She nodded and sent me through the door.

My adventure finally began. A reluctant Pichu and an aspiring trainer. 

I walked down the path of Route 1 before I ran into Marina. Marina Tsubaki. Her choppy black bouncing up and down like really weird jello. Her outfit was her signature orange.

“Ash, wait!” I heard Marina, “You know the Pokémon here, right?”

I shook my head.

“Okay then, Pidgey are easy to catch! They’re common Pokémon, so I thought I’d tell you! Oh, and there are Rattata on this route, too. Along with Spearow, from what I can remember, but the Spearow are pretty strong and are avoided. There are also some Johto Pokémon! Good luck and I’ll see you in Viridian!” She left without saying another word. 

“Oh, okay!” I stuffed the balls in my pocket. “Well, I was hoping for some help, but I guess we’re on our own, Pichu!” I said, slipping on some rubber gloves so I can ready a leash for Pichu instead of having an odd weight on my head. I grabbed Pichu and placed it on the ground. I made a leash using a clothesline and something like a harness and put it on Pichu. “Now I can drag you!” 

“P-Pi!?” I looked angry and tried to shock me, but I didn’t work.

I blew a raspberry at it, peeling one of my bottom eye lids. “Won’t work!” I chuckled. Since it was so reluctant to walk, I dragged it.

It was about 30 seconds before I encountered a Pokémon. Pichu kept groaning, though. The Pokémon was a Pidgey, they’re pretty common! But before anything, I took out my PokéDex and scanned it.

The PokéDex scanned the Pidgey, “Pidgey, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. A Normal- and Flying-type. Among all the Flying Pokémon, it is the gentlest and easiest to capture. A perfect target for the beginning Pokémon Trainer to test their Pokémon's skills.”

I looked at the Pidgey, “That’s neat!” I decided to throw a ball at it! The ball touched the Pidgey, “Pichu, look!” and it sucked in the Pidgey. The Pichu looked just as the Pidgey escaped. “WHAT!?” I screamed in disbelief, seeing it fly away, pooping on the broken Poké Ball.

Pichu laughed hysterically, “Pi-hi-hi!” It kicked its stubby feet in the air.

“It isn’t funny!” I tugged its leash, making it stop and forcing it to stand up.

It looked angry now, “Chu-pi!” It glared at me. I assumed it was cussing me out. 

I got frustrated and crossed my arms, pouting. “Stop making fun of me from now on! Now… why didn’t it work!?”

My PokéDex answered my question. “A trainer must weaken a Pokémon before catching it. A trainer can also catch a Pokémon if it is asleep or if the Pokémon is intimidating by the opposing Pokémon. A trainer must prove their strength.”

“Huh, I guess that makes sense!” I put my bag on the ground and rummaged through my bag, keeping an eye on Pichu. I grabbed my pajama shirt, all I have to do is cover the Pidgey with this and then capture it! I began to look for a Pidgey and found one, I just need to sneak up on it! I tip-toed through the grass and waited for the best moment to strike. I snuck up behind it and jumped it. I covered it with my shirt, but I struggled. Soon it released two attacks. My eyes got hit with sand that was soon blown away, but sand still covered the rest of my face. I yelped as my shirt was blown off and I tumbled backwards. It flew away. Another Pokémon escaped. “What was that!?”

My PokéDex decided to answer me, “Pidgey's Gust power creates tornadoes. It also has a Sand Attack.”

I groaned and pouted, hearing the giggles of Pichu behind me. I walked back to Pichu and sighed, but soon saw something rummaging in my bag. Oh, _why_ did I leave my bag open!? I ran towards it and looked in my bag, seeing a tiny, purple Pokémon. It looked at me, hissed, and jumped out. I chased it away before going back to my bag. “What was that!?”

“Rattata, the Mouse Pokémon. A Normal-type. It likes cheese, nuts, fruits, and berries. It also comes out into open fields to steal food from _stupid_ travelers.”

“STUPID!?” I was appalled. 

Pichu was still laughing, “Chu-pi-hihi!” I had a feeling it called me stupid. I got frustrated and grabbed a rock and threw it at what I thought was a Pidgey. The rock hit it. Key word: **thought**. 

It looked angrier, almost war-like. I took out my PokéDex and scanned the Pokémon,

“Spearow, the Tiny Bird Pokémon. A Normal- and Flying-type. Unlike Pidgey, Spearow has a terrible attitude. It is very wild and will sometimes attack other Pokémon and humans.” It told me. Oh no, oh no. I put down my PokéDex and saw a Spearow coming at me, but then it changed direction when it saw Pichu, which got out of its harness without me knowing, in a tree.

“Why is it doing that!?” I yelled as I decided I would change after it.

Thank you, O’ Wise PokéDex, for answering my question. “Wild Pokémon sometimes get jealous of those with trainers.” Well, lovely! Yay… 

I grabbed a rock and threw it at the Spearow, causing it to pause just as it got to Pichu. “HEY!” I yelled, “COME AND GET ME!” I waved my arms.

Pichu, oh you smart devil, electrocuted Spearow using Thunder Shock. Spearow fell to the ground, but it didn’t faint. It let out a cry, alarming its flock. “Pichu, run!” I yelled as I saw a flock of Spearow emerge from a tree.

We began running away, being chased by the flock of angry bird Pokémon. I looked at Pichu, which was running beside me, and told it, “I promise I’ll protect you!” Despite what I said, Pichu ran ahead. That gave the flock an opening. The flock went ahead of me, surrounding Pichu and pecking at it, scratching it too. Some even blew dirt into its eyes. I could hear it crying in pain. That hurt, so I decided the best thing I could do, run to Pichu and pick it up.

I picked up Pichu while running, the adrenaline inside of me making me go faster than ever. Pichu looked hurt and in so much pain. I needed an escape, thankfully, I found a river. It was fast, but it was the only obvious route. I jumped in with Pichu, holding it close to me. I wouldn’t let it go. We were swept down the fast stream, the rocks hitting me hurt, but I was willing to take the pain for Pichu. As we swept down further, I felt like something was watching us. I could hear the water behind me, despite the fast water, splash and move. 

I managed to look behind me, my eyes going wide as I saw the gigantic, blue Pokémon stare at me and Pichu. Oh, Arceus, why!? I turned around and began to paddle with my free arm as fast as I could, but it was smarter. It curled its end around me, lifting me and Pichu in the air, restricting my breathing. It hurt so much, I could feel my bones get close to snapping, my vision blurring, vaguely seeing the Spearow flock near me. I used all of my strength to bite down on the Gyarados’s tail, it was, fortunately, strong enough to make the Gyarados let us go. 

I took a deep breath as we continued down the stream, water getting into my mouth, making me cough. The currents soon slowed down, but I also went under the water. I could barely see, and I was weak. I felt like I was about to pass out before something stopped me as I was yanked onto land.

I heard a girl’s voice, “Ash!?”

I coughed out water, and then I tried to open my eyes to check on Pichu, which I was successful at doing. Pichu looked okay, it was still breathing and it managed to spit out all of the water. 

“Pichu... “ I turned to the girl—it was Marina! “Marina,” I coughed, “please, help…”

“There’s a Pokémon Center near here, in Viridian City, just up ahead!” she pointed in the direction I needed to go. “I can take you there on my bike!” She head pointed toward her right.

I struggled up, hearing the Spearow calls again, “Thank you!” My adrenaline came back as I ran to her bike and kicked its kickstand. I jumped on it, placing Pichu in its basket. I rode off as fast as I could. “I promise I’ll give it back!” I yelled.

I could hear Marina’s voice behind me, “I DIDN’T SAY YOU COULD TAKE MY BIKE!” She yelled, but soon her voice was drowned out by the ringing in my ears. I kept glancing to the front of me, to the back of me, and then at Pichu in a cycle. It soon got darker as it began to rain, just _great_! I kept pushing the pedals up and down, trying to go as fast as I could. The Spearow were fast too, catching up to me. They were on my tail, but I kept trying, going as fast as possible. 

Soon enough, the Spearow began to peck and scratch me. The pain, the weather, and the road made me steer off and crash the bike. I was on the ground covered in mud. I lifted my head to see Pichu, weaker than ever, struggling near the bike. Why did my first day as a Pokémon Trainer—my birthday!—have to be like this? My first Pokémon was hurt and we almost got eaten alive! 

“P-Pichu!” I cried out, struggling to get up, “get into your Poké Ball!” I yelled as I grabbed its Poké Ball, “It’s the only way you’ll be able to be safe from the Spearow!” I could see it shake its head no, so I stood up, using the last ounce of my strength, and stood before the Spearow, standing to face them. I spread out my arms, “Spearow,” I announced, “ I _refuse_ to be beaten by the likes of you if I’m ever going to be a Pokémon Master! I won’t _ever_ let you hurt Pichu, I’ll defeat you all!”

The flock flew at me, but I felt something jump onto and then off of my shoulders. I saw the tiny, yellow mouse Pokémon jump into the air off of my shoulder. My eyes went wide as I saw what happened. Just before the flock hit me, Pichu was hit by lightning as it let out a charged Thunder Shock, knocking me back onto the ground, and forcing me to close my eyes. Pichu had saved me from being attacked. It used its last ounce of strength. I could hear multiple things hit the ground before I passed out.

I opened my eyes, light flooding my vision. That, in turn, caused me to squint. I soon got used to the light and looked around, struggling to get up. I saw the smoldering remains of the bike—Marina’s poor bike—beside me, and then I turned to Pichu.

“Pichu!” I looked at it as it woke up.

“P-pi.. chu!” It gave me a smile as it got up by itself.

“W-we… y-you…” I smiled, “defeated the Spearow!” I looked around, seeing no signs of the Tiny Bird Pokémon. We smiled at each other and nodded. We had become friends. We both looked up and saw a golden bird Pokémon with a rainbow trail flying in the air. I took out my PokéDex and scanned it. 

“Pokémon not identified! Not all Pokémon species have been recorded, and many have yet to be identified!” it responded.

Pichu and I saw it fly into the distance, dropping a feather. “Huh… Pichu, we could have seen a new Pokémon!” I looked at it as I picked it up, smiling. The feather that fell landed near us, so I picked it up and put it in my bag. “Shiny feather!” I said aloud as I spotted Viridian City. I began to skip towards it. Pichu and I had many more adventures coming, this was only the beginning! This journey will be fun, I know it!


	2. Chapter 2 | Kanto-Johto | I steal you! | POV: Kris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet the mysterious thief, a passionate girl who adores Pokémon, but seems to believe a lie.

Kris. Kris Mikami. I’m a 13-year-old girl, I don’t know where I was born. I have teal hair and blue eyes. I have a pretty colorful outfit, sporadic and random. It fits me, I suppose. I was found in Viridian City as a baby in front of the gym and was taken in by a gym leader named Giovanni. But, that’s all I’m gonna say for now. Who knows? Maybe I’ll share more backstory as a treat later on.

Pallet Town, Kanto. Professor Oak’s Laboratory. The date? Who cares. I was in a long, white coat that professors and their aides usually wear. I blended in, and I forged a nametag so I wouldn’t look suspicious. But I wasn’t after some trivial Pokémon data, I planned on stealing a starter Pokémon from the lab. Knowing Oak, he’d have the blinds closed. If I turned off the power to the whole place, I could nab a Pokémon without too much light revealing what I look like. Those suckers. I arrived near the power box, which was fortunately near an exit. I had everything prepared, I even made sure the window I’d go through to escape was unlocked so I wouldn’t have to break it. I had Pokémon ready, a Rotom to cut the power, and an Abra to teleport me into the room.

I exited through the doors to the warm and bright outdoors. I took out the two Rocket Balls in my pockets that contained the Pokémon needed. I sent them out to give them instructions. The Abra looked timid as usual, while the Rotom looked ready to go. Good.

“You two,” I began, smirking with confidence, “I’m going to give you instructions. Abra, when I say ‘Now!’, teleport me into that room up there. Do NOT bring yourself along.” I pointed toward the upstairs room’s window. I then turned to Rotom, “I need you to cut the power by going into the lab’s power box, okay?”

It responded with a positive, “BZZT-ZZT!” as it sporadically zoomed into the lab and went into the generator.

“Good…” I waited for a few seconds before commanding, “Now.” I saw the Abra move its arms to teleport me, feeling my body get fuzzy. I began to dash in the direction I wanted to go just as I teleported.

I appeared in a dark room, dashing forward. I could hear the gasps of four people, one louder than the rest. I saw the Charmander’s tail fire, which meant it was the only remaining starter. No way in hell is someone else getting it. I could barely make out a ball beside it, but I grabbed it anyway. My moves were swift and low, close to sliding, but my feet were still moving. My heart was racing with anticipation. I tapped the Charmander with the Poké Ball and it was put into the ball. I made a sharp spin and began to run toward the steps, stepping up them. I could hear someone behind me, but I didn’t know who.

Shit.

I continued to run, the sounds of steps behind me, but I already knew what way to turn. I turned to my right, running into a room. The chaser was slow, or maybe I’m just too fast, cause I closed the room’s door and managed to sneak outside through a window. I had the time to open it and jump through it. 

On the outside? Roof. It was a flat roof, luckily. I shuffled to the side, so as to not be caught. I saw the chaser for the first time. He had black, messy hair, spiky too; the spiky tufts poking outwards on both sides of his head. He was in his pajamas, but that didn’t catch my attention. It was his face. Specifically, the marks under his brown eyes. They were like sideways lightning bolts, but they seemed natural. Why? Why were they there? Was it just makeup? Or was it actually natural? No, no time for questions.

His face looked disappointed since he did not see the culprit, me, running away from the laboratory. He sighed and closed the window.

I took a huge sigh of relief, but I knew I couldn’t bring back the Rotom. At this point, the workers probably had found the problem. The Abra managed to hear my sigh, seeing it appear to my left. 

“Nice work, shy one.” I praised it in a teasing way.

It gave me a satisfied noise as I returned it into its Rocket Ball. I pocketed it, and I then grabbed my Pokégear that was hanging from my neck. I flipped open the gray device, the top part covering the red ‘R’ that took the place of the Silph Co. logo. I went to the phone app and then proceeded to tap on Executive Ariana’s contact. The phone rang, and rang, and rang, and rang, and you get the gist of it. She finally answered after a good minute.

“Kris, what is it?” She asked.

I answered, “I got a good Pokémon from Oak’s lab.” I grinned.

The Executive responded, “...Tch, you got off scot-free? Lucky girl, I assume you need a ride back into Johto?”

“Yes, but take me to New Bark Town. I heard people over there are also getting starters today, I plan on stealing another. Send ‘em fast, if you could.” I hesitated for a second, “Could this also count towards reasons as to why I should be promoted to admin, too?”

I could hear her give a tiny giggle through the Pokégear, “Yes, I’ll be sending our strongest teleporters over soon. And yes, it could and it will. Don’t be an overachiever though. Don’t try so hard you put our team at risk, solo girl.” Her voice was… stern and serious, but I could hear her smile through the phone.

“Yes, of course,” I started, “don’t push it too hard. Thank you, Executive Ariana.”

“Of course, see you sometime, whenever that’ll be.” She hung up.

I never really stay at HQ. What can I say? I’d rather not see the other grunts there, they give me the creeps. Well, not creeps, I just don’t like them. Uncomfortable is what I’d call them. They keep talking about things that disagree with what I’ve been told. I was told Team Rocket stole Pokémon for the greater good, that making this Pokémon army would better the world. I know I’m right, Boss told me so, he told me this all of my life. He and the executives told me that all the time.

Anyway, I could hear a Wingull above me. I waved toward it as it dropped a Rocket Ball down to me, which I caught. I released the Pokémon, revealing a graceful Gardevoir. I checked the piece of paper it came with to make sure it had Teleport. It did.

It looked at me with grace, its eyes were beautiful. The pink irises distracted me, but the shade was captivating. Colors catch me, did you know that? It’s why my clothes are so colorful, the shades were perfect for me. I shook my head to snap myself out of the color trance.

“Charge up your energy to teleport us to New Bark Town in Johto. Feel the sense of a start, the healthy soil that allows berries to grow. Connect to that feeling and grab it like a rope.” I told it, giving it tips to teleport to distant places.

“Gar gar…” its eyes closed, beginning to concentrate on the location I told it to search for. “Voir-de, garde…” Its eyes flew open as a huge burst of power flew over me. Everything around me disappeared.

Then the surrounding green returned. We had arrived in New Bark.

“Nice job, Gardevoir, you were excellent,” I told it as I made sure everything was intact and was with me. Luckily it was.

It bowed as I returned it into its ball. I pocketed the purple and white ball, separate from Charmander’s ball. 

I took in my surroundings. For a small town, there were many houses around. They were spaced out though, so maybe my eyes were playing tricks on me. Despite that, the lab was clear to see. Actually, I was standing two houses away from it. It would’ve perfectly blended in with the houses if it didn’t have a lighter exterior and a sign that signified that it was a Johtoan government-approved laboratory.

No one noticed how I was just suddenly there, so I was good for now. I walked leisurely to the Pokémon Lab. Just before I was even in front of the lab, I saw  _ him _ being chased by Professor Elm and his aide. That red-haired boy… I once knew him, in fact, we were once close friends. I’m glad he ran off, I don’t need any nuisances around.

I walked inside just as I saw the two lab-coat-wearing geeks give up. I examined the lab, stepping off of the red doormat. In each corner lay some shrubs, even some Pokémon were sleeping in them, how cute. I walked forward, looking at the covered displays with books that covered every inch of the lab. Then I came across the computer, a Pokémon healing machine, more potted plants, and—oh, looky here! The Pokémon capsule in all of its glory. I stepped towards it and opened it up, seeing only one Poké Ball left, I grabbed it.

Instead of leaving right away, I decided to do something else. I sat down on his desk and watched him come in. I was looking at the Poké Ball that I had stolen so easily with a smug grin on my face. I turned to him as he began to speak.

The skinny man looked at me with wide eyes, “A-Are you his accomplice?”

I shook my head, “Oh, no, of course not. You know, for a professor known for Pokémon breeding and Pokémon eggs, you sure do lack incubators.” I crossed my legs and gave him a mischievous face, quite like a Sableye.

He didn’t fall for my chance at small talk, though. “Wh...Who are you!? What’re you here for!?”

“Isn’t it obvious, Elm? I came here to steal, which I succeeded at, obviously. And who am I? That’s none of your business.” I repositioned myself to look more formal, though I hit something behind me. I felt it with my hands, the smooth texture with sudden curved grooves around a miniature ball, something like a marble. Yes, of course, it was a Johtoan Pokédex 2.0 model! I slipped it into my back pocket before speaking another word. “Now, if you never mention this to anyone, you live. However, if you choose to report this to an authority figure, or even someone strong… say goodbye lab, goodbye home, goodbye financial income. I have resources that can shut you down one hundred times faster than you got your Ph. D in Pokémon research.”

He shivered, “Y-Yes, of course! Just please don’t hurt me!” His mouth quivered as his glasses slid down his face.

I wanted to giggle so bad. Oh, was this sadistic? Yes, I have to have sympathy, but this guy is the enemy. He… he doesn’t want us to do things for the greater good.

“Please…” he stumbled over his words, “leave this place—my lab. Please just leave!”

I shrugged, “Okay you scaredy-Litten.” I shrugged and plopped back onto the floor. I walked away and pushed the Pokédex farther into my pocket. Thank goodness I had custom pants with big pockets. I’ve never understood why men’s pockets are so much bigger than women’s. Going on, I looked behind me just before I exited. 

“Thanks for the Pokédex, Professor.” I snickered and ran off. The warmth of the outside was nice to feel, especially since I went into an air-conditioned building. It was such a nice day, why not open your windows? I’ve gone outside so much I even have a tan! More people need melanin around here, they’ll get more sunburns if they don’t.

I arrived to the smell of freshly cut grass, leaving the town with winds that show signs of impending change. The wind that blows with a whistle of a new beginning. Maybe this is a sign... maybe something will change for me. 

I came upon Route 29, seeing Pokémon I already knew about. I saw the Tiny Bird Pokémon Pidgey fly above me, then I turned to see some Exeggcute resting in trees next to roosting Hoothoot. I looked down only to see a Sentret running in circles because a Rattata bit its tail and wouldn’t fall off. I looked toward some other trees, seeing a sleeping Pineco near a family of Ledyba. The tree right across from that one was almost the same, but there was only one Spinarak hanging out with a Pineco.

Oh, the beauty that is nature. I may not seem like it, but I’m a Pokémon Expert. Thanks to working around Pokémon so much, I had memorized everything about them. I looked around me and then saw a Hoppip, the Cottonweed Pokémon. These rascals are  _ rare _ , I tell you. Only a few live around these parts, their light weight doesn’t help them with staying either. They usually stay in clusters and grip the ground with their feet. With their feet’s grip, I’m surprised they aren’t Fighting-types, but they’re Grass- and Flying-types. 

You know how I said rare? Yeah, well shiny ones are even  _ rarer _ . I would say I ran into a shiny one, but… I did. It looked lost and confused. It was scared and alone, no other Hoppip was around. Pokémon are my weakness, especially sad ones that are hurt. Knowing shiny Pokémon have odd colors, it was the odd one out within its cluster. The cluster most likely didn’t want another to ruin their group camouflage, thus they abandoned it. Either that, or its group was blown away when the winds were too high.

I looked at the round, green Pokémon. I tiptoed towards it, and I could’ve sworn I heard someone playing music from behind me, but I couldn’t make out what song it was. I grabbed some Poké Balls out of my bag and readied them… But a Shinx tackled the green Hoppip, causing an obstacle in my plan.

Wait… the music. Today was… Oh my Arceus, the music I heard was  _ Sinnoh Sound _ . You’ve got to be kidding me. Today was April 1st… it was a Thursday this year. But I couldn’t worry about that, the Hoppip was scared. The stupid Shinx bit into its leaf. Flying- and Electric- types do NOT mix. I couldn’t summon a Ground-type from the sky, that’d reveal who I’m affiliated with. So I did the next best thing, I took the Totodile’s ball, which was marked with an off-white tooth instead of a water droplet, out of my pocket. I placed it on the ground, tapping its button to enlarge the ball, and took a few steps back.

“Go, Totodile!” I announced as I kicked the Poké Ball. Now, why did I kick it? I’m terrible at throwing. I’m good at kicking and catching, but not throwing. The ball released the Big Jaw Pokémon from its pocket-sized capsule. The ball flew back down to me and I caught it. This Pokémon was not shiny, but that didn’t matter because I just needed to weaken the Shinx so I can save the panicked Hoppip. 

The Totodile looked around, taking in its surroundings. It looked at me and then at the Shinx and Hoppip.

All starters start at a specific level of experience, meaning that Totodile wouldn’t learn any moves until it gained not only more experience, but also the will to learn. And for the will to learn, it needed confidence.

“Totodile… believe in yourself! Use Leer, then jump forward and use Scratch on the Shinx! The Shinx is the yellow, blue, and black one!” I called out to it. I wasn’t sure if it knew what colors or which, but I guess it knew.

It gave an intimidating glare toward the Flash Pokémon, causing it to ease up on the Cottonweed Pokémon’s leaves. The Hoppip, unfortunately, only began to panic because of Leer. Just hang in there, little guy! After that, the Big Jaw Pokémon ran and jumped forward, scratching the Shinx.

The Shinx fell off of the struggling, green blob with a face and feet. The cotton ball almost flew away, but it managed to re-anchor itself to the ground. It swiftly got back up on its feet, its defense was still lowered. Thank Arceus this Shinx didn’t have enough experience to reach, what I would refer to as, level four. I didn’t want to learn if this Pokémon knew Thunder Shock or not. The blue fur soon flew back as it tackled my Totodile.

I yelled out, “Scratch it!” I then swiftly turned to see the Hoppip still gripping to the ground. A stubborn one, isn’t it? I then turned back to the main battle.

That the scaly, blue reptile did, forcing the Shinx off of it. It stood back up, the wounded Shinx slowly getting up.

“Again!” I ordered, moving my hand forward and then sliding it back.

Totodile scratched it again, causing the Shinx to fall back down. It could barely get back up, so I took mercy on it.

I walked over to the Shinx, grabbed one of my many Poké Balls, and tapped it with the Poké Ball’s button, dragging it inside the ball. I dropped the ball just in case it still had some fight left in it.

One.

Two.

Three.

Sparkle.

I caught the foreign Pokémon! I grabbed its ball and attached it to my belt because there is no way I’m going to fill my pockets with Poké Balls all the time. I turned my attention to the Hoppip and crouched down to it.

My voice went to a gentle and sweet tone, “Hey there, everything’ll be fine!” I grabbed another Poké Ball and presented it to the green Pokémon, its leaves twitching in the wind, of which was slowly speeding up. “I’ll heal you up, I just need you to allow yourself into the ball, okay?”

It looked scared, but it soon calmed down when I began to pet it, rubbing what I think would be its cheek with my thumb. I gave it a gentle smile and it tilted itself into the half-red and half-white ball. It was sucked into the ball, but I knew I didn’t have to put the ball down this time. One rattle, two rattles, three rattles, sparkle. I had caught two Pokémon and stole two others. Holy crap am I gonna get a good ranking.

I then noticed my Totodile that did such a good job battling and following my instructions... burp. Burp a Water Gun, that is. I couldn’t help but giggle as I walked towards it.

“You did a great job! Really, you knew what to do right away with no hesitation!” I crouched and scratched its chin, which it really liked.

It smiled with pride. “Toto-oh! Dy-dile!” it called out. I was about to put it in its ball but I decided not to. This one isn’t going to Team Rocket, I’m keeping this little rascal.

I stood back up, realizing everyone had been watching, even the guy who used that stupid song app that cause the battle in the first place. I took Charmander’s ball and put it on my belt, I did the same with Hoppip and Totodile’s Poké Balls.

Two of them, however, caught my eye. A boy with spiky, black hair and a backwards, yellow-and-black hat. He wore a red hoodie, which stood out to me since it was decently warm today, and on his left (my right) wrist was a blue Pokégear. He wore sweatpants that cuffed around his leg just below his knee. He wore red, white, and gray shoes. His bag was a single-strap that was slung over his chest.

The other, a girl, wore a white cap with a big red bow wrapped around it. She wore red and black shirts, a white, hood-like material was attached to the red over-shirt. She also wore navy denim short-coveralls, two buttons in the center. She had black-and-white stockings, her shoes were simple, red-and-white slip-ons. Her hair was brown, but in pigtails, a lot like me. She had a yellow bag that hung from her left (once again, my right) shoulder. Hanging from it was a fluff-ball keychain and a pink-and-white Pokégear.

The girl spoke first, complimenting me, “Your battling skills are great! You look like a starting trainer, but act like a well-seasoned battler!” She closed her eyes and gave me a toothy smile. “I’m Lyra!”

“I’m Ethan, we’re both from New Bark Town! We just started our journey, you should definitely try the KanJoh—er, Indigo League Gym Challenge!” The dark-haired boy spoke, his hand on his bag strap. 

I spotted their partners behind them. The boy, Ethan, had a Marill bouncing behind him, playing with Lyra’s Chikorita. I looked up at them, “You can call me…” I had to lie, they might report me once they figure out whose side I’m on, “Mizu, like water. I guess one could say I’m from Viridian City, but I’m not actually sure about that.” I muttered that last part. “I don’t plan on participating, I’m busy with other things. Now why’re you two walking back to New Bark? I didn’t see you until after the battle.”

Lyra nodded her head, “Ah, okay! Well, Mizu, I had to run an errand for Professor Elm! You see, I had to go to Mr. Pokémon and get this egg.” She held an egg in her arms, which I somehow didn’t notice, “He said Professor Oak was supposed to be there today, but wasn’t able to because of a problem at his lab! So Mr. Pokémon gave me and Ethan Pokédexes!” She gave me a polite smile. 

Ethan continued, “Now we’re going back to the lab to show the egg to Elm!” Oh no, guess this is why there weren’t eggs in the lab. But they’re going back to the lab, the professor better not tell.

“Ah, makes sense,” I shrugged, but they just  _ had _ to ask this.

“What if we exchanged numbers on our Pokégears? So we can call each other!” Ethan suggested. The thing is… I have a very specific model, I don’t have a number. I have a code that corresponds with the model, but no number. 

“I can’t.” I told the two before they could interrupt me with,  _ Wow, that’s a great idea!  _ I sighed deeply, “I don’t have a number. The model I have can only do specific things. It’s custom, so I don’t have a number, only a code.”

The two looked at me and proceeded to frown and slump over like a couple of anime characters. Lyra managed to not drop the egg, fortunately.

“Awww man,” she groaned. She then perked back up along with Ethan. “Well, I’ll see you later!” She waved. Ethan said his goodbye too before the two walked away from me.

I waved and looked down at my leg, noticing my Totodile clinging to my foot like a kid. I let out a chuckle, “How did you know I had strong legs?” I asked, Totodile giving me a wide smile. I felt a buzzing in my back pocket though.

I grabbed out the Pokédex I had, I had no idea what the color was until now. It was a light-blue-and-yellow model, but the blue orb near the bottom kept flashing and the Dex kept vibrating. I opened it, a voice greeting me.

A medium monotone robot voice greeted me with a, “Hello, trainer, young or old. Welcome to your new Johto Pokédex. This model is a HANDY809 model and may fail to do updates later on in its lifespan. To begin, let us start with the basics.”

A screen loaded in, asking me what language I wanted my Pokédex in. I chose Japanese, as it is one of the two languages I’m fluent in. The next screen popped up, the top half of my Pokédex had multiple fields to fill out. The bottom half had a keyboard.

“For this part, look to the bottom of your Pokédex, there you will find a stylus. Please fill out the following fields in the screen above. Ones not marked with an asterisk are not required.”

I did what it told me to do, grabbing out a light blue stylus. I typed in the information that was needed.

WHAT IS YOUR NAME? *   
Kris Mikami

WHERE DID YOU GET THIS POKÉDEX FROM? *   
Elm Laboratory in New Bark Town, Johto

WHAT IS YOUR AGE? *   
14-years-old

WHAT VOICE OPTION IS PREFERED? *   
Androgynous Action Movie Trailer Voice

I pressed enter, testing out the voice until I settled on the option seen above. It then took me to the next page, where I had to register my current Pokémon if I had any. It told me to use the blue scanner to scan my Pokémon through Poké Balls. I did that, registering Pokémon 004, 158, 187, and 403 under my name and Trainer ID. It told me that Shinx would not be registered into my Pokédex until I get the Sinnoh or National Dex upgrade. I then had to take a photo of myself that turned out good in my opinion. It then opened a Pokémon Storage Box account for me. I then had to make a free account so I can log back in from another device if my current one breaks or is replaced. I was then finally set up, only having numbers 007, 067, and 228 in my Pokédex. 

Just before I fully finished, my Pokédex caught energy signatures of an unknown Pokémon around the area, powerful ones too. I only saw a glimpse of it, no one else saw it, I heard about it in legends. Suicune. It was real.

“What… was that really…?” I was in awe and surprise. I fell backwards onto my butt, my Totodile jumping onto my lap.

My Pokédex cut in, “Some species of Pokémon have not been discovered and are not registered into the Pokédex. Catching new Pokémon will improve the amount of information we have.”

A tuft of its hair blew towards me. I grabbed it and put it into my bag, admiring it with my Totodile for a few seconds. Was this a sign? It had to be, right? I stood back up, opening up my Pokédex one more time to check my Pokémon’s summaries.

* * *

Totodile | Female   
Lv. 6   
Item: None   
**Jolly** nature.   
New Bark Town   
Met at Lv. 5   
Dex No. 158   
Species | Totodile   
Type | Water   
OT | Kris   
ID No. | 002514

Charmander | Female   
Lv. 5   
Item: None   
**Relaxed** nature.   
Pallet Town   
Met at Lv. 5   
Dex No. 004   
Species | Charmander   
Type | Fire   
OT | Kris   
ID No. | 002514

Helium | Male (Shiny)   
Lv. 3   
Item: None   
**Bold** nature.   
Route 29   
Met at Lv. 3   
Dex No. 187   
Species | Hippop   
Type | Water   
OT | Kris   
ID No. | 002514

Shinx | Female   
Lv. 3   
Item: None   
**Careful** nature.   
Route 29   
Met at Lv. 3   
Dex No. 403   
Species | Shinx   
Type | Water   
OT | Kris   
ID No. | 002514

* * *

I closed my Pokédex and put it in my bag. My Pokégear began to ring so I picked it up, hearing the voice of one of my executives. “Yes, of course… I’ll arrive soon, do not worry.” Next stop: Azalea Town.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be posted on the 27th, for Pokémon Day, but things were delayed. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, which was completely based on Episode 1 of the anime! Can you guess who the mysterious girl is? Learn who she is in the next chapter, as we see through her eyes on the same day Ash receives his first Pokémon.


End file.
